


Valentine Surprise For Severus Snape

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Lust, Mystery, Passion Powder, Revenge, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 01:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1491499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cho Chang is not looking forward to Valentines Day at all.  She has lost her beloved Cedric and is not coping very well.</p><p>Her love life is at a halt and decides to take revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine Surprise For Severus Snape

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine Challenge 2014  
> The challenge was issued on the Muffliato Group on Face Book.  
> To write a Snape centric Valentine Story that included another cannon character. We were each sent a characters identity making it a surprise for the writer. I got Cho Chang. I hope you like my efforts.
> 
> +++

Cho Chang pouted as she sat down on her bed . She had watched as her room mates had departed to head down to breakfast. She was feeling very low in spirits. This was her first Valentines day since Cedric Diggory had died. She had sniffled sadly earlier and managed to wipe her eyes free from tears before returning to her bedside, where her emotions set her off once again with tears that would not stop.

When she recovered and had wiped her face dry she bent down and opened her trunk and removed a big red envelope that contained a Valentine Card, she flipped open the envelope and let the card inside slip out. She had bought it to give to Cedric, but had managed to spell away his name and had inserted that of Harry Potter's in a fit of fancy, then after the debacle with Umbridge discovering she had been in Dumbledore's army and used her to out her friends. That had ruined their new romance, Harry could hardly bare to look at her now.

Cho wanted to send her card to someone, in fact anyone just to get rid of it once and for all.

It was while walking back from breakfast she got a brilliant idea of whom to send it. She had spotted Professor Snape blowing up the pink cherubs as he was not a fan of Valentines. Cho decided that he would be the recipient of her Valentine card.

She had not been amused when the pink monster that was Umbridge had forced her to take an illegal potion, but it had been Severus Snape who had given it to the horrible woman in the first place, so Cho was not exactly fond of Snape at the moment either. As an extra surprise to his Valentine Card, she decided to insert a little revenge of her own.

Most of the castle had received their Valentines gifts and cards at breakfast, but it was at dinner hour that Severus Snape received a special delivery.

Severus glared hard around the room as the owl left the red card that it had dropped onto his dinner plate. He prodded at the red monstrosity with his knife and debated if to leave it unopened or whether to burn it to ash instantly. But no, that nosey head of Griffindore had to poke her long beak in and pluck up the card before he could incendio it to smithereens.

"Looks like you have a Valentine card after all, Severus." She remarked, with a smug look on her face.

Severus glared at his Assistant Head and dared her to speak another word on the subject.

"Give the dratted thing here. " He grabbed it and opened it and rolled his eyes. "Looks second hand to me, a mere afterthought."

"Why do you say that?" Asked Minerva stretching her long neck over to take a look at the inside of the card, she could see clearly a spell had been used to erase a name.

"Oh dear," Minerva chuckled, deciphering one of the names that had been erased. "Looks like you are second to Potter."

This peaked Snapes' curiosity and he looked closer and growled. "Not even second hand, Minerva, third hand, look closer?"

Minerva peered at the card and saw the indentation made by a quill with the name Cedric.

As Minerva passed the card back her hand loosened some dust and it trickled down onto her fingers and onto Snapes hand.

"Oh flippin' hell, that is all we need." Snape bellowed and stood up, wand waving to dissolve the card into ashes- but it was too late. The magic dust made by the latest Weasley's Wizarding Weeze had caught the Secret Agent unawares.

Severus Snape exited the Great Hall swiftly with Minerva following at his heels. calling out his name. "Professor Snape, come back here.....Professor..." Her voice was muffled as she ran through the teachers exit so could not be heard calling out......

"Severus Snape come back here and give us a snog."

Cho Chang beamed, knowing she had got rid of the card at last and got revenge on Snape with the twins latest product, Passion Powder.

The End.


End file.
